1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for testing electrical characteristics of IC elements, and more particularly to an apparatus for testing IC elements having leads of a pitch of 0.5 mm or more.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have frequently been used handlers each of which automatically supplies assembled IC elements to a testing unit for discriminating the electrical characteristics of the IC elements and automatically selects or classifies them according to the detected nature of them. The IC handlers are of two types, one being a socket type and the other being a contact type when they are classed by the contacting ways of the leads of IC elements with test heads. The socket type IC handler uses the method in which the leads of IC elements to be tested are inserted in sockets to be connected to a tester for checking the electrical characteristic of the IC elements, and the contact type IC handler is designed to discriminate the electrical characteristics of IC elements to be tested by contacting the probes connected to a tester with the leads of the IC elements.
With the socket type IC handler, the leads of IC elements are inserted in sockets after the leads have been aligned with the sockets. The handler of this type is encountered with the problem that the leads would be likely to be bent. In order to eliminate this problem, it is necessary to insert the leads in the sockets at a low speed, making it difficult to test the electrical characteristics of the IC elements at a short time.
With the typical contact type IC handler, the surface of the leads of IC elements would be likely to be damaged or the leads would be bent when the probes are strongly pressed against the leads. These problems must be avoided by contacting the probes with the leads at a low speed. With the contact type IC handler, therefore, the test time of the electrical characteristics of IC elements cannot be shortened, either.